


John H Watson, últimas voluntades

by Personsuit87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personsuit87/pseuds/Personsuit87
Summary: Una carta encontrada en el escritorio de John Watson, tras su defunción. Corta y emotiva.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	John H Watson, últimas voluntades

Sherlock era un hombre de hábitos y yo era uno de esos hábitos, un compañero en cuyo temblé podía confiar. Era una piedra de afilar en la que agudizaba su intelecto, un conductor de luz como solía describirme. Mi lentitud a la hora de seguirle en sus deducciones le irritaba, pero le servía para que sus llamaradas de intuición e impresiones estallasen con mayor rapidez y astucia.

Había sumado nuevos hábitos desde nuestra renovada… alianza. Descubrí que si bien despreciaba lo terrenal era por el miedo que ello repercutiera en sus deducciones, llegando a pensar que podría ser catastrófico para su visión del mundo. Pronto descubrió que cierto grado de intimidad lo ayudaba a mantenerse siempre activo. No sucedía todas las mañanas, pero siempre cuando dormía conmigo, que no era siempre, me descubría con su cuerpo desnudo entre mis piernas y siempre enterrado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Su aliento me impregnaba el rostro mucho antes de ser consciente de lo que sucedía, y siempre despertaba completamente excitado y con un gemido brotando de mis labios.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos, siempre entrelazadas con las mías, me sujetaba hasta que Morfeo desaparecía por completo y sus ojos clavados en mí, me daban los buenos días a su peculiar manera. Nunca me negó un beso, jamás me dejó a medias, su constancia se transmitía en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida juntos. Siempre terminaba de la misma forma, y jamás llegó a cansarme, susurraba palabras que guardaré para mí, ya que Sherlock siempre fue un hombre discreto, y sus confesiones quedarán conmigo para siempre.

Pero jamás faltó, jamás dudó. Su voz, en mi oído, me mecía hasta que alcanzaba el orgasmo. Sus labios saboreaban los míos, sin dejar de repetirme aquellas palabras que me acompañarán hasta el final de mis días. No era un hombre de muestras de afecto efusivas, ni de excesivas palabras cariñosas, pero bien valía una herida en el corazón, bien valían muchas, al descubrir esa profunda lealtad y amor que me profesaba, bajo esa máscara de frialdad. Aquellos ojos claros y duros se nublaban cuando escuchaba mi último gemido en la mañana, sus firmes labios temblaban junto a mi cuerpo, para finalmente rodearme con sus brazos cuando aún seguía enterrado de mí.

¡Qué antojadiza es la vida! Siempre se había jactado de ser el motor deductivo, la fría mente lógica, riéndose de todos mis intentos por buscar una compañera… cuando él mismo se vio completamente comprometido emocionalmente. Esto me lo confesó años después. Incluso cuando lo hizo, le noté dudoso, puede que molesto, solo tuve que posar mi mano arrugada sobre la suya para disipar cualquier duda.

Todavía hoy, recuerdo como su rostro cambiaba cada vez que me miraba. No soportaba estar con gente, no aceptaba la lentitud de los demás a la hora de seguir sus razonamientos, a excepción de la mía. La encontraba estimulante a la par que irritante, su hermano Mycroft era el único que podía igualarlo, y superarlo, por mucho que le molestase.

Mycroft, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, ahora ambos hermanos estarán incordiando al Altísimo. 

Solo espero que estas, mis últimas palabras, puedan dar testimonio de la vida que he llevado desde que conocí a Sherlock Holmes, de todas nuestras venturas juntos, de todas nuestras conversaciones, enfados y disputas. Separaciones dolorosas, reencuentros y el ansiado perdón. La ira y desprecio que llegue a sentir por él a la muerte de Mary, injusto en todos sus aspectos, y él jamás dejó de estar a mi lado.

Jamás.

Espero, Sherlock, que ciertamente estuvieras equivocado en tu ateísmo. Pues de todo corazón, espero y deseo que exista algo al otro lado para volver a encontrarme contigo y continuar nuestra aventura. Volver a los casos, volver al caos de Baker Street, volver a escuchar el rasgar del arco en mitad de la noche, volver a sentirte dentro de la habitación antes de verte, volver a sorprenderme con tus deducciones y dejar que el mundo se haga una idea acerca de nosotros, pues ahora me daría igual, alzaría el rostro orgullos de ser… de ser todo para ti. Y sobre todo volver a sentirte sobre mi piel, pues tu ausencia duele, y no puedo esperar a reencontrarme contigo.

John H. Watson


End file.
